1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for an outer stator of an inner rotor-type motor.
2. Background Art
In conventional stator structures, a plurality of slots are formed in a circumferential direction so as to be aligned along the axial direction at the inner surface of a stator core formed in the shape of a cylinder. A plurality of stator windings are inserted into one slot.
Inserting the plurality of stator windings in line with the cross-sectional shape of the slots is difficult and gaps occur between the windings and the inner surfaces of the slots. The gaps are due to the insertion of windings having circular cross-sections, which is undesirable. This also limits the space for conductors in a slot. In addition, ohmic loss due to the splitting of the volume of the slots is substantial, and cooling is poor.
There is therefore a need for a small motor in which assembly of the conductor into the slot is straightforward, the space for a conductor within the slot is increased, and ohmic loss is reduced.